


The Lantern Ceremony

by whaleiumsharkspeare



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Varian (Disney), Father-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon, or not necessarily baby Varian but young child Varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleiumsharkspeare/pseuds/whaleiumsharkspeare
Summary: Quirin takes young Varian into the heart of Corona for his first lantern ceremony and explains the meaning of the ceremony and why they light the lanterns
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Lantern Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Whaley's back with a short but sweet quick little fic. This takes place when Varian is three or four years old. I imagine he could see the lanterns from his home in Old Corona, but this was the first time Quirin decided he was big enough to go to the kingdom to participate. Quick life update: I am currently in finals week but after this week I'll be on Christmas break and I'm hoping to be able to get more fics out. Of course, like any fanfiction author I have no idea when I'll actually be getting those stories out, but rest assured I do have more planned. Stay tuned! Anyway, enjoy this quickie to tide you over!

“Dad, why do we light the lanterns?” Varian asked.

He and his father were gathered in the courtyard of the castle along with many other citizens of Corona. Everyone had a paper lantern with them, many with different designs. The courtyard was filled with the sounds of hushed voices talking on top of one another as everyone waited in anticipation for the signal from the king and queen to light their lanterns. The sun was starting to set behind the castle and everything was washed with the rich gold of the last light of the day. The sky was painted with streaks of pink and purple and the very first stars were beginning to come out of their hiding places. Varian sat on his father’s shoulders, looking out at the sea of paper lanterns all around him.

“They’re for the lost princess,” Quirin replied.

“Lost?” asked Varian softly.

Quirin turned his head to look at little Varian sitting on his shoulder. His son’s big blue eyes seemed a little sad and fearful at the word.

“Yes, son. You see, before you were born, the king and queen had a baby, a little girl. She was the princess of Corona. The king and queen celebrated the princess being born by lighting a lantern. But one night, somebody snuck into the castle and took the baby away. No one has seen her since. She’s been missing for eight years now.”

“Oh,” said Varian, his voice quiet. He looked around sadly at the people holding lanterns. Quirin frowned at Varian’s sad look.

“But that’s why we light the lanterns,” he said, patting Varian gently on the leg so he’d turn to look at him again. “Today is the princess’ birthday, and every year we light the lanterns so that she can see them from wherever she is. And if she can see the lanterns, maybe they can guide her home.”

“Will that really work?”

“We just have to have faith, Varian. Nothing is impossible if you believe it to be true. One day the princess might come home again if we keep reaching out to her. I think it’ll work, eventually. So you see, today is not a day to be sad, it’s a day of hope. That’s why we light the lanterns. In hope that one day the lost princess will return.”

“Hmmm,” Varian said thoughtfully with a smile, contemplating this new outlook on the meaning of the ceremony.

Just then, a hush fell over the crowd. Varian looked up at the large balcony of the castle to see the king and queen walk to the edge where a lantern was placed. The lantern suddenly began to glow a bright gold and the king and queen lifted it up together as it started to fly. Then, all of the sudden, Varian was surrounded by glowing light as all the other citizens of Corona followed suit and lit their own lanterns. He watched in awe as the whole kingdom gradually lit up, following the path down from the courtyard all the way to the streets of the island kingdom and even to the boats floating in the sea. Quirin lit their own lantern and then lifted it up so that Varian could release it into the sky. He gently held the edges of the lantern and raised up his little arms, feeling the lantern beginning to lift as the warm air inside filled it up. He watched it float off into the sky with open-mouthed wonder. It joined the many others in the sky, twinkling with warm golden light.

“Wow, dad! You’re right!” said Varian excitedly. “It’s so bright, surely the princess will see it and come back home!”

Quirin smiled as he watched his son take in the excitement of his first lantern ceremony in the heart of the kingdom. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the floating golden specks of light.

“I wonder what makes them fly,” Varian said quizzically. Quirin grinned.

“Do you ever stop thinking about things?”

“Nope!”

Quirin laughed and shook his head. The two of them stood in the courtyard for a long time, watching the lanterns together until they eventually floated high up into the sky, blending in with the stars before eventually fading out of sight, hopefully leading the princess on her path back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Varian, even when he's just a lil guy. <3  
> I like to headcanon that the lantern ceremony is Varian's favorite holiday because he gets to spend it with his dad and they can travel together ("Yes! Road trip!"), and I also like to think that a lantern of his own design was one of Varian's first successful inventions. Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!  
> -Whaley


End file.
